Splinter and April Forever
by Aska
Summary: April is pregent. Casey runs away. Splinter is the father. Fun adventures await! Please R&R first fic ever!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fic. It is about splinter and april. I love those two together. Please review or I won't update.

Chapter 1

One night the turtels were out too late and Splinter had to go find them. He did not see someone come from behind. He was dragged away in a large sac never to be seen again. The turtles spent a lot of time looking for him but he was gone. Splinter was being experimented on and he was changed. Eventually the turtles found him and he was okay and safe. After a lot of recovery, it was discovered that Splinter was more attractive. Gray hairs in his fur went away and he was younger looking. The turtels was surprised by his attractive appearance.

End of first chapter

Hope you liked it. Please review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks LeoTMNTGirl for the review! Everybody else is lucky she reviewed cuz then there wouldn't be another chapter. I am on a roll. This chapter will be longer now that story has been set up in first chapter. Please review or I no update.

Chapter 2

April and Casey had not being getting a long much. Casey got mad at her for stupid things and beat her a lot. He also drank a lot of beer, making him meaner. He make her cry a lot so she sad about it.

Splinter came over after fight one day and was nice to April. He made her cocoa and made her feel better. She noticed something different about him but was not sure. She wandered if it had to do with the experiments those bad science people did on him. His fur looked better and his voice brought shivers down her back. She thought maybe she liked him as more than a friend.

Splinter liked April. She was pretty and nice. She had been long time friend of theirs. He always thought she was pretty but he knew Casey was her boyfriend. But Casey had been mean to her so he was not sure if she liked him anymore.

One night, after a bad fight, they kissed. It felt really good. Casey came back and was mad so Splinter fought back.

"I'm sorry." slurred Casey after fight over. He left and April had not heard from him for awhile.

"Would you like to move in with me?" asked April.

"yes, I would love to." Answered splinter. So splinter moved out of the sewers to live with april and they were happy together. April liked to cuddle with splinter because he's so soft.

End of chapter 2

Review!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Anomynous: glad you liked when splinter was kidnapped. It was sad time for turtels

Simple Siretta: glad you like my pairing and next chapters longer now.

As always, please review and I will update. Still on a roll here. Please review or I won't update.

Chapter 3

April and splinter had been together for week and then april felt sick. She threw-up and splinter was worried. She thought she has flu but then she bought pregenciency test. It said she was pregent.

"are you okay, april." Asked the worried rat.

"Yes, splinter, I am fine. Guess what?" said april.

"what?" asked splinter.

"I am pregent!" april said.

"That is good news. I am so happy." Said splinter. They hugged.

Later that day she went to doctor with Splinter and he said she pregent with girl. Splinter was happy to have a girl.

"What would you like to name her?" asked April.

"How about shimmer."

"Shimmer sounds nice. It is a pretty name." Splinter and april spent the day shopping for baby stuff then called the turtles to tell them the good news.

"Leo, I am pregent with a girl and her name is shimmer." Said april on the phone.

"That's great april. Guess what guys, we're going to have a little sister." Leo explained.

"Radical" said Mike. Raph growled be he was happy.

"that;s awesome" said don.

Casey was not happy about it.

End of chapter 3

Find out what Casey will do in the next chapter. Please review to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks LeoTMNTGirl...you are the bomb. The Burninator Named Trogdor: isn't splinter and april just made for each other? squeals of delinght.

Once again please review of you want more chapters. I will stop writing if people don't review.

Chaper 4

April and Splinter were happy and april was sick all the time in the morning from baby. Her pants no fit anymroe and she was easily upset about her weight.

"Splinter, I'm so fat." April cried.

"there, there, you still look pretty and shimmer will be too." splinter said.

"oh thank you. i love you honey." said april now happy again.

"your welcome." said splinter.

Casey returned one day but could not get into apartment. don had changed the locks so he could not come back inside and hurt april again. Casey banged on the door, mad, and then broke it down.

April was all alone because splinter left to run errands. casey had heard about shimmer and was mad so he punched her.

"Casey.." april said from the floor. she had a bloody nose and it did not look pretty.

"Shut up bithc!" he beat her unconcsious and then left with the door open. april laid there, for four hours till splinter retunred home.

"april..are you okay." Splinter asked. he was really worried. he shook the body but no answer came. He cried and then called 911. The ambulance took her to the hosptial.

The turtles were really mad when they found out. Raph wanted to stick his sigh through casey's tummy for revenge.

"No, raph, there has been to much violence." leo told raph before he ran off to hurt casey.

"your right leo. i'm sorry. just so pissed off." raph said.

"is april going to be okay?" mike asked

"i think so. from what splinter explained, i think she will be okay and so will shimmer." Don said trying to make everybody feel better.

"attacking pregent women is wrong." leo stated.

end of chapter 4

Will april be okay? Will shimmer survive the attack? Will casey get arrested? Please review and I will post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you RealityBreakGirl: yeah, Spinter and april are sooo cute together. And glad you like the name shimmer. Thankyou LeoTMNTGirl: Yeah Casey is JERK..grrr. Please review if you want an update. I also had to raise the rating because this chapter and last chapter are too violent.

Chapter 5

Splinter went to the hosipital to sit by april's bed. He really wanted april to be okay and to wake up and for shimmer to be okay too.

The turtles went out looking for Casey. They found him in a dark alley and cornered him.

"Why did you hurt april?" asked Leo.

"She made me mad and she is my girl!" said Casey. He was still drunk.

"She is not you're girlfriend anymore. She likes Splinter." Said Mike.

"How can she like a big freaking rat?" Casey asked.

"Splinter treats her better than you. He's nice." Said Don.

"I was good to her." Said Casey.

"You liked her so much that you beat her every night?" Raph asked. He looked mad.

"I did not beat her." Casey said.

"Then explain all the bruses." Leo demanded.

"Okay, fine, I drank too much beer and hit her around too much but I still love her."

"No, you don't, so get out of town and don't come back." Leo used his sword to threaten him. Casey looked scared and ran out of the alley. The shell cell rang and it was splinter.

"Hello." Don said into the phone.

"Hi, Don, this is splinter. April woke up and the baby is alright." Splinter said. Don smiled.

"Hey guys, splinter said april woke up and the baby is alright." They all smiled.

"Did you find Casey?" Splinter asked.

"Yes and I don't think he will be punching april anymore." Said Don.

"That is good." Splinter said. He hung up the phone and looked at april. She smiled at him.

End of Chapter 5

Yay! Casey is gone and hopefully for good. Review to find put what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Tristan-the-Dreamer-glad you like the drama and when the turtles made that JERK Casey leave. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-yes, april and shimmer are ok. Thank you KameTerra-I am so glad your enjoying and think this fic is hot. As always, I will not update until I get at least 1 review so keep them coming!

Chapter 6

April was fine so they let her leave the hospitial. Splinter was happy to know that both april and shimmer were ok. Splinter told her that Casey was gone and would not come back and she didn't have to be scared anymore.

April was pregent and still feeling sick all the time. Splinter did house work so she could rest. Time flew by and april got bigger and bigger. They could not wait till shimmer born.

They had a nursery all ready for shimmer when she would arrive. It was pink and there were lots of cute stuffed animals for her to play with when she born.

Turtels would come by to visit april and splinter. They were so happy for them and could not wait to meet shimmer.

From the shadows there was a figure that watched them and one day he came and took splinter away. Everybody was sad and had to search for him but he could not be found.

The turtles would take shifts to be with april and make sure she okay. She would cry a lot missing splinter a lot.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked april.

"not sure." Said leo.

"we will find him." Don said.

"and who took himwill pay." Said raph.

"I miss him." Mike said. He was sad.

"I miss him too." Said april. she was sad.

They were all sad and shimmer was probably sad too knowing her daddy was missing. The turtles wanted to find him before shimmer born ad he could be happy again and april would be happy again too.

End of Chaper 6

Who took splinter? Will the turtles find him in time? Will he see shimmer born? Review and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Reinbeauchaser: I will read that nice list of writers I should check out but first I need to finish writing this fic. Glad you like the part where splinter go to the hospital, it was very hard thing for him to do. The Burninator Named Trogdor- you will find out who took splinter very soon. RealityBreakGirl-very sad that splinter taken when shimmer is still on the way. LeoTMNTGirl-turtels will find splinter so don't worry. Please review for another update!

Chapter 7

The turtles looked and looked but they could not find splinter. It has been two months and still no sign of splinter.

One day, Rapheal found out what happened to splinter and told Leo and Mike and Don and Raph. He was kidnapped by shredder and he had him at the foot tower. So the turtles went out to rescue him. They did not tell april so she not worry.

Leo led the way into the tower. There were lots of foot soilders to fight through. They were all beaten up and left in a pile. The rushed to elevator and made they're way up. Shredder was at top of tower and he has splinter tied up. They were mad. Splinter did not look good.

"You will never get away with this shredder!" said leo, he was not happy.

"splinter is mine." Said shredder and he laugh evil.

"no, he is our dad and shimmer's dad." Mike said.

"Too bad, I take splinter away." Shredder said.

"we will beat you up and get him back." Said raph.

"We will see." Said Sherdder.

Leo attack sherdder and shredder hit him back and he fell on the ground. Raph tried to fight shredder too but he also got knocked to ground.

Don tried to untie splinter while the turtles were trying to fight but the rope was too hard to untie.

Mike was only one up and had hard time fighting sherdder too. He fall down too.

Shredder laugh evil and capture all of turtles. They tied up too.

April was at home and wondered what happened to turtlels. Then some bad people came in, to attack her.

End of Chapter 7

Will April be okay? Will turtle;s be okay? Review and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Rene: glad you like the fic so far. Thank you kelloggs. I'm sorry your sick and I hope you feel better enough to finish reading story soon. Maybe you should go to hospitial and thanks to you're review because now there can be update. Thanks you LeoTMNTGirl: I hope April and Shimmer okay too. I have updated and you are my best friend. :) Remember to review so there can be update!

Chapter 8

Bad people grabbed april and she try to struggle but they were to mean. She was then dragged away to Bishop's lab.

"Hi april." Bishop said. he had evil look to face.

"Boshop!?" april asked scared and mad.

"yes, I was one who took splinter first time." he said.

"your a bad person." april said.

"I experimented on him and gave him ability to have kids." said bishop. april was shocked and happy at same time. she was happy that splinter could have kids but sad he was captured and was treated so meanly.

"why you do that?" asked april.

"Because I wanted splinter to have kids so I could experiment on them. and now i can wait for you to have baby and then study it." bishop said in mean way.

"On no! Don't hurt my baby girl!" april cried. she was upset. she not like being in cage either.

"too bad. i have you." bishop said then he laughed evil.

Turtels were still captured but they were already thinking of way to get away from shredder. splinter woke up from being beaten and felt like april in trouble. he was very worried for her and shimmer. He knew he needed to get out and save her before it was too late. he looked at turtels and they gave him knowing looks.

"we got to get out of here." said splinter.

"yeah, april in trouble." said Leo. he could sense the wrong happening too.

End of chaper 8

Will turtels get away from sherdder? will april get resuced? will shimmer get rescued before birth? Find out and review for update!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you SwallowRaven-glad you like shimmer and think it pretty name. I don't know what Hemingwayesquo means but i think it good. Casey JERK so everybody glad he left. Don will end up with girl in different fic but right now have to write about splinter and april. Thank you Raphshell-not many love splinter like i do and i am glad you are enjoying story. many have read and to update fast i no have time to let people read so mistakes have to be there. Thank you Reinbauschaser-glad you are still enjoying fic. Thank you Rene-glad you also like. Please review for update!

Chapter 9

Leo used sword to cut free from ropes. He cut Don's ropes. He then cut Raph's ropes. He cut Mike's ropes. He cut Splinter's rope. Now they are not tied up anymore. Sherdder saw Leo cutting ropes on camera and he was mad. He stormed down there to stop turtels from cutting ropes.

"Let's get out of here." said Leo. So they went toward the exit but sherdder came in and blocked them. splitner was mad cause he was really worried about april so he attacked shedder and knocked him over. shedder had hard time getting back up.

"This way." splinter says and they run past shedder and get out of bad place. hun found master on floor and to mad to he chase after turelts and splinter.

"you will not get away with this." said Hun. He run after turtel and attack them. Raph was still mad so he easily knocked Hun over. Hun could not get up right away. karei also saw turetes running through tower and did battle with Leo.

"you guys keep going, I will keep Karie busy." So Leo did battle with karie and turtels and splinter got to elevator to escape tower.

"You will not win." said karei. Her sword clashed with Leo's.

"that's what you think." leo said and his sword hit hers.

"You will pay for what you did to hun and shredder." said karei.

"They deserved it for hurting splinter." said leo and he attacked and her sword fell out of hand. He knocked her over.

"see told you I would win." said Leo. He ran off to catch up with Splinter and turtels. they left eleavator door open for him and he went down with him. More foot were at bottom of eleabvator but the were beat up and in pile fast.

"Let's go find april!" said splinter.

end of chapter 9

Will turtels resuce april in time? Review and I update!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you Reinbeauchaser- glad you like part where turtles free. Don't understand dominatrix. I try to be fast writer and I hope pain get better. Thank you KameTerra-I like the bo because it is Don's weapon. I am glad you enjoyed chapter and that you think my mom smell good. She use strawberry shampoo. Hamster are cute. Thank you Prof. Fig Newton-glad you like how fast I write. Don't know what amoeba is. Please review if you want an update!!

Chapter 10

Splinter and the turtles left the foot tower and came back to april's apartment. She was not there and they did not know why. They look all over and even under the bed but could not find her. Splinter knew bad feeling right and she really was taken away by bad men.

Weeks passed and they still did not know what happened. Splinter was depressed and did not sleep much because he was sad without april and shimmer. Turltes and him go out every night looking for her but still did not know where she be.

One night, Mike has found out she had been captured by Bishop. So they went to Bishop secret lab to free her. They had to fight past people and beat them up. Fighting took awhile but they saw Bishop. Leo pointed his sword at him.

"Why did you kidnap April?" Leo asked.

"Because she pregent with mutant rat/human." Bishop said. His eyes could not be seen because he wore sunglasses all the time.

"That's no reason!" Don said.

"Sure it is, I want to study baby and discect it." Said Bishop.

"No, you can't do that." Said splinter. He did not want Bishop to hurt april and shimmer.

"well too bad because I will anyways." Bishop said.

"Grrr.." Raph was mad and he did not want to talk.

"Please don't hurt shimmer and april." Said Mike. He was upset.

April was in basement of building and she was still in cage. She cry every night because she scared. Even though she knew she had to eat she could not because she was upset and scared. Bishop mean man and he say mean things to her. She had feeling that splinter there though so she hope she get rescued. She did not want to have shimmer in awful place and she not feel well and throw up a lot because she pregent.

End of Chapter 10

Will turtles rescue april? Did bishop do anything bad to her? Review and I update!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you RealityBreakGirl-Bishop and his sunglasses stupid. I like cookies. Thank you GoodGirl101-glad you think story cool. I type English and I teen. Thank you Kyuubi-Titan-Glad you like fic and I make chapter longer. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-you will know soon. Review and I will update!

Chapter 11

The turtles were sick of Bishop talking cause he say mean thing and he jerk. The turtles wanted to knock sunglasses off his face cause he make them mad. Splinter was mad too.

So they attack Bishop but he fast and strong so he not easy to knock down. They fight for while and Bishop doing good. He catches Mike.

"If anybody tries something then this turtle hurt." Said Biship. Other turtles stop trying to knock him down and not want Mike hurt. Splinter did not want Mike hurt too.

"Don't hurt him." Said Leo. He did not want Mike hurt.

"Then you better do what I say." Said Bishop.

"And what's that?" asked Splinter. He did not want Mike hurt.

"Put down you're weapons." Said Bishop.

"Grrr…" Raph said. He did not want to put down sai because he like them but he did not want Mike hurt.

"Do it Raph." Don said and put Bo down because he did not want Mike hurt.

"And now you will be priseners." Said Bishop because he bad man.

"Don't do it." Said Mike.

"We have to." Said Leo. He missed his swords.

"Guards, take them to basement cages." Bishop said. Gards came and took them to basement cages. April was there. She happy to see them but sad they in cages too. Bishop mean and only feed them bread and water.

April and Splinter try to reach for each other through cages bars but too far away. They sad but happy to be near each other again. They heard evil voice in shadows laugh.

"Who are you?" asked Splinter. April looked scared cause she know. It Baxter Stockmen.

"It Baxter Stockmen" said April and she scared.

"That's right, I Baxter Stockmen." said Baxter Stockmen. He laugh evil again and everybody upset.

End of Chapter 11

Will turtles get out of cages? Will Splinter get out of cage? Will April and Shimmer get out of cage? Will Bishop get sunglasses knocked off of face cause he jerk? Review for update!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you RealityBreakGirl- It sad they all in cages and Bishop is JERK. Thank you for cookies. Thank you NinjaLass-poor Mike but he okay. Trillian4210-Glad you like Raph wanting to hurt Casey. He is JERK. Review or I won't update!

Chapter 12

Baxter Stockmen evil man. He did bad experiments on splinter when he first kidnapped. Splinter did not like him and did not like experiments. April did not like him either. She did not want him to do experiments on her and she did not want him to do experments on Shimmer. Shimmer kicked April tummy because she not like Bishop and she did not like experments either. April felt kick and she remembered she pregent and not feel well. Splinter knew April not feel well and pregent so he wanted to get her out of cage and away from bad man Bishop and Baxter Stockmen.

"Let us out." Said Splinter. He was mad and worried.

"No, I want to study all of you." Baxter said.

"Why?" asked Mike and he not hurt.

"Because you freaks and cool to study. I like to cut things open." Said Baxter.

"I don't like to be cut open!" yelled Raph and he was angry and he did not want to be cut open.

"Too bad! I do anyways!" Said Baxter and he laugh evil.

"It not nice and it is wrong." Leo stated.

"Well when I in cage and you not then you can decide but I not in cage and I can decide." Said Baxter Stockmen.

"You should be in cage. You look weird." Don said because Baxter did look weird.

"Whatever, not as weird as you freaks." Said Baxter. Then noise could be heard on speaker.

"Attention, Baxter, come here." Said Bishop.

"I have to go, I will be back later to cut you." Said Baxter and then he walked out door and turtles and splinter and april and shimmer were left all alone.

"I have plan to get us out of here." Said Leo.

"That is great." Said Mike and he not hurt. April was crying and she was still scared and she in cage and she still pregent and she still worried about shimmer. Splinter was worried about april because she crying and she scared and she in cage and she sick and she pregent. Splinter was worried about shimmer too and he glad Mike not hurt.

"Well then let's get out of here." Said Splinter. April smiled because she was happy because they were getting out of cages.

End of Chapter 12

Will Baxter end up in cage? Will they get out of cages in time so they don't get cut? Will Bishop like it? What did Bishop want with Baxter? Will shimmer be okay? Review for update!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you Christy-glad you like story and yes I am on roll. Thank you-Mikey's Kunoichi-glad you like story. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-sorry it take so long for them to get out of cages. Thank you-Mica glad you like story and baxter no cut turtels. Review or no update!

Chapter 13

The turtles were all alone and Leo said he has an idea.

"April, do you have hairpin?" asked Leo.

"Yes, I do. Why?" April asked. She had hairpins to hold up hair.

"Can you toss it to me? I want to use hairpin to pick lock." Said Leo. April liked idea so she took hairpin out and hair all loose so she had to put hair down. She looked pretty with hair down.

"April, you look pretty with hair down." Said splinter.

"Thank you." April said and she blush because she never wear hair down and thought it good that splinter thought she look pretty with hair down. She threw hairpin and Don catch it and he pick lock with it. He open cage and he out of cage. He then picked Leo's cage door and he out of cage. Then he pick lock on Raph's cage and he out of cage. Then he pick lock on Mike's cage and he out of cage. Then he picked Splinter's cage lock and he out of cage. He then pick April's cage lock and she and shimmer out of cage.

"Here is you're hairpin back." Don said. April looked and it and see that it bent up so she no want it anymore.

"you better keep it just in case." Said April so she hand it back to Don and he hold on to it just in case.

"Now let's get out of here." Said Leo. They pick up weapons on table near cages and glad they not in cages anymore. Then they walk out door and down hall and another door and another hall and walk around trying to find exit. An alarm goes off and they see guards come out to attack so they fight guards and knock them down. They find exit but then Bishop there to block way.

"You will not escape." Said Bishop.

"That's what you think." Said raph and he has his sigh ready to attack. So they all attack him at once and they are too much for him and he fall down and they able to get past him and his sunglasses fall off. So they go through exit and they are free from Bishop's lab.

"Thank you." Says April. She and shimmer are happy to be free and not in cage anymore. Splinter grabs april and hugs her because she not captured and in cage anymore. She rubs against his furry soft should glad to be with him again. Turtels happy that splinter happy and april happy and shimmer happy. They go back to april's apartment to be happy and safe again.

End of chapter 13

Now they not in cage and splinter and april and shimmer happy. What happy times await april and splinter and shimmer? Review for update to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you Thalpomene-Glad you like fic and Aska and that I update fast. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-Glad fic getting good. Thank you Rienbauschaser-Glad you like story and part where they get out of cages and april not want hairpin cause it bended up. Thank you The Burninator Named Trogdor-glad you like fic and think good. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-glad you like. Thank you Cynlee-glad you think I good writer. Thank you paulafromtwoson-glad you friend and think me smart and story hit. Review or I no update!

Chapter 14

April and Splinter and Shimmer back at apartment again and happy that they no in cage. Turtels went back to sewers where they were happy and not in cage. Weeks passed by and cause april pregent, she got bigger and bigger and bigger. She not like getting bigger and bigger and bigger and cry about getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Splinter tell her she pretty even though she got bigger and bigger and bigger.

"Splinter, I got bigger and bigger and bigger." Said April and she cry cause she upset about it.

'It okay, you look pretty and it mean shimmer is getting bigger and bigger and bigger." Said Splinter.

"I guess you right. I can't wait till shimmer born and then we be happy family." said April.

"i can't wait to be happy family too." splinter said. They snuggled and april have hard time snuggling against splinter cause she got bigger and shimmer make tummy bigger. it was like hug with splinter and april and shimmer and they happy family even though shimmer not born yet.

Turtels stop by and they decide to have baby shower for april so shimmer can have lots of stuff when she born.

"I got you crib so shimmer have place to sleep when she born." said Leo

"I got you baby clothes so shimmer have clothes to wear when she born." said Don.

"I got you breats pump and bottels so you can get milk for shimmer when she hungry when she born." said Mike.

"I got you diapers so shimmer have place to do stuff when she born." Said Raph.

"thank you guys, you so nice to get me stuff for shimmer when she born." April said and she happy she have things for shimmer when she born.

"We bake cake for you too since it party." said Leo and he brought how pretty chocolate cake with white frosting that say congrateltions april!

"You so nice to bake cake for us." Said april and she was happy because she like cake and she hoped shimmer like cake too.

The turtels and splinter and april all eat cake together cause it good and they like the cake and happy cause there was cake and all together to be happy.

End of Chapter 14

April got cake and stuff for Shimmer..yay! What is to come in april last month pregent with shimmer? Review for update! 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you Rienbauchasor-Glad you like part april upset because she pregent. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl- Leo so nice to buy crib for shimmer. Thank you Candy-Glad you like part where shimmer get stuff. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-you very nice. Review or no update!

Chapter 15

More time pass and April get bigger and bigger and bigger and it get closer and closer and closer to day shimmer born. Everything all ready for her so now april and splinter have to wait and wait and wait for her to be born. April get more emoshional and get upset easy and cry a lot and get mad at splinter for no reason and splinter get tired being with pregent april so he want to leave and get time away from pregent april cause she mean.

One day, splinter go down to sewers to visit turtels cause he miss them and they his sons.

"Hi." Said splinter and he enter lair where turtles live and he not live there no more cause he live with april and shimmer.

"Hi master." Said Leo. He so happy to see splinter cause he had new sword trick to show him.

"Hi Leo." Said splinter and he see that Leo happy.

"Want to see my new sword trick?" asked Leo. Splinter smile.

"Yes that be great." Splinter said. So Leo slash sword around and splinter thought it look cool.

"How you like that?" asked Leo.

"That was cool and good Leo." Splinter said. Leo happy that splinter happy that he happy he could do sword trick.

"Want food splinter?" asked Mike.

"Food? Yes food good." Said splinter and they go to kitchen and food on table and other turtels hungry so they all sit at table and happy and eat food and it good.

"I happy you visit." Said Don.

"You cool splinter." Said Raph and turtles happy and splinter happy. Phone ring and Leo answer it.

"Hi." Leo said and other turtles want to know who on phone. Leo smile.

"Hi Leo this is april." said april on phone.

"Hi april this leo." said leo to april on phone.

"Guess what?" asked april. leo not sure what he have to guess.

"What?" asked Leo.

"Shimmer born!" said April and she sound real happy.

"Shimmer born?" asked Leo.

"Yes shimmer born!!!!" said april.

"That good. bye april." Leo said and he could not wait to tell turtels and splinter that shimmer born.

"April, called and said shimmer born!!!!!!!!!!" Said Leo. And all happy cause shimmer born and april happy cause she no sick and no pregent and shimmer born and be happy with turtles and splinter and april.

End Chapter 15

Shimmer born!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What she look like? Will she be loved? Review for update!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you Reinbauscheser-Glad you happy shimmer born and april happy and splinter happy and splinter happy april no mean to him cause April not pregent now. Thank you Trillian4210-glad you like happy part and part when shimmer born. Candy-glad you like part april call cause shimmer born. Mica-glad you like fic. LeoTMNTGirl-glad you still like. Review or no update!!

Chapter 16

Splinter and Turtels go to april and splinter's apartment to see shimmer for first time. When they got to apartment, shimmer wrapped up in blanket and turtels and splinter gather round april to see shimmer that is no longer in april's tummy but wrapped up in blanket.

Splinter happy when he saw shimmer for first time and smile and happy. Turtels happy when they saw shimmer for first time and smile and happy. Shimmer small and dainty and cute and pretty and perfect and blue eyes and blonde hair and fuzzy and make baby noises and squeak. All agree that shimmer was cute and pretty and they happy to see her.

"She is pretty." Said splinter and he kiss april and she smile.

"yes, she pretty." Said arpil.

"can I hold her?" asked splinter.

"Yes, you can hold her." Said april and she handed shimmer over to splinter and he happy to hold her. April feel sad now that she no longer hold shimmer. Splinter look into eyes of shimmer and she look back at him. She know splinter her dad and april her mom. Then each turtle got to hold shimmer and splinter and april feel sad cause they not holding her.

"We should go." Said Leo.

"why? Asked raph. He sound mad.

"Cause they need time alone." Leo said in big brother voice.

"aww but I want to stay." Said Mike and he sad cause he love new sister shimmer and he jealuous of her cause she get attention and love from splinter now.

"Have to." Don said and he ready to cry cause he feel sad he no get attention from splinter no more and cause he love shimmer and don't want to leave her and don't want to miss out.

"Splinter don't need us anymore." Said Leo and other turtels sadly nod and they leave and splinter not notice and he busy holding shimmer and he not care and shimmer happy and pretty.

"I love you." Splinter said.

"I love you too." Said april.

"I was talking to shimmer not you but I love you too." Said splinter

"I was not talking to you I was talking to shimmer but I love you too." And they kiss but not for long cause shimmer too cute and must pay attention to her.

End of Chapter 16

Isn't shimmer cute and pretty? Will the turtles feel sad? What changes come? Review for update!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you Rienbaeischaor-splinter and april love shimmer lots. Thank you KameTerra-glad you still read and get rid of bad eggs like Case who JERK. Thank you Trillian4210-for liking story and bow. Thank you Mica- shimmer have tail. Thank you Thalpomene-I Aska, you not know how to read name? Splinter is cute but he mine. You better review or I won't update!!!!

Chapter 17

Turtels stay away from splinter and april apartment since splinter no pay attention to turtels no more.

april and Splinter have fun taking care of shimmer cause she so cute and pretty. she perfect little angel and sleep all night and not cry much. april and splinter have to cut hole in diaper so her tail stick out. time past and shimmer start crawling around apartment and get into stuff but splinter and april no made cause she cute doing it.

She have lots of cute clothes and stuffed animals and she surrounded by cuteness. Everything was good and happy but then one day shimmer at park with splinter and april and they turn back on her and when they look back she gone. Reason they turn back was cause strange man come up to them and point in other direction and tell them to look so they look in that dirrection and when they look back shimmer gone. April was upset and crying and looking all over park for her and ask other people if they saw rat/human pretty angel danty baby girl and they say awww how cute but then they not seen her.

"I will call turtels and see if they can help find her." said Splinter and he get out shell cell and call Leo cause he the oldest.

"Hi Leo, this is Splinter." said Splinter.

"Hi Splinter, this is Leo." said Leo. He was happy cause splinter call him and he hope splinter and shimmer and april come over and see new sword trick.

"i have bad news." Splinter say.

"What that?" asked Leo.

"Shimmer gone!!! Bad men took her!!!" said splinter.

"oh no!!" said Leo.

"Can you and brothers help us search for her?" ask splinter.

"yes we go help find her and save her from very bad men." say leo then he hang up.

"Who dat?" ask raph.

"Splinter, he say shimmer gone and bad men took her." said leo.

"oh no!!" said raph and then don come into room.

"what oh no?" said Don.

"Shimmer gone and bad men took her." said raph.

"oh no!!" said Don and Mike hear noises from other room and he yell from couch over loud tv.

"What oh no" asked Mike.

"Shimmer gone and bad men took her." said don. miek turn tv down cause he no hear.

"I could not hear, tv too lous." said mike.

"Shimmer gone and bad men took her." said don.

"oh no!" said Mike.

"We have to find her." said Leo. So turtles leave lair to look for shimmer who gone and took by bad men.

End of Chapter 17

Oh no!! Shimmer gone!!! Will turtels and splinter and april find bad men that took her? Hurry and review to find out! Hurry!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you Hoodoo-Splinter like food. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-Shimmer cute and turtels sad cause splinter not pay attention to them. Thank you Trillian4210-Glad you like fic and shimmer have tail. Thank you RealityBreakGirl-Shimmer cute and it sad she gone. Thank you Mikey's Kunoishi-Food is Good. Sad shimmer gone. Thank you Mica-glad you like fic and hope head feel better. Maybe you need hospital. Thank you Candy-I okay. I need break. I back and new chapter. Review or no update!!!!!

Chapter 18

Turtels and splinter go out and look for shimmer but no luck. April really sad cause she miss Shimmer and apartment empty with no Shimmer. Turtels find out that Shimmer with Bishop. He want dicsect her and and study her and be mean to her.

Turtles and Splinter go to lab to get Shimmer back and they have to fight bad men that took her and knock them down and Bishop come back and he have sunglasses and they want to knock them off face.

"Why you take Shimmer?" asked Leo. He mad bad man with stupid sunglasses take sister away from him.

"Cause I want to study her cause she freak." Say Bishop.

"But she my daughter, she no derserve pain and hurt and mean people." Say splinter. He mad at bad man with stupid sunglasses cause he take away baby girl away from him and be mean to her.

"She cool science project and Baxter Stockmen want to cut her up cause he no get to cut up turtels so he want to cut up Shimmer." Said Bishop.

"That not nice and we beat you up and get her back and she be happy again and you not be happy and maybe you be in cage and get stupid glasses knocked off and you be sad and lonely." Said raph.

"I like to see you try." Said Bishop. Before turtels and bishop can fight so they save shimmer from bishop and Baxter stockmen and bad men they hear yelling from down hall. One man come running and he look scared and he no like something and Bishop wander why man run in.

"I don't like her. She mean." Said man.

"She just baby, how she mean?" asked Bishop.

"She pick me up with mind and throw me cross room and laugh at me. I feel sad." Said man.

"So she have mind powers and can pick up people and throw them cross room and laugh at them? She cooler than thought." Said Bishop. Splinter surprised and happy cause his daughter even more special and she throw man cross room and laugh at him and they need to be laughed at cause they mean to her.

Shimmer crawl into room and say daddy when she see splinter and splinter go and pick her up and hug her cause he miss her and happy to see her again.

Bishop still there and he still want to capture her.

End of Chapter 18

Will Bishop capture Shimmer even though she throw men at wall and laugh at them? Will splinter be able to fly cause shimmer have mind power and she like him cause he daddy? Turtles think shimmer cool cause she can throw bad men at wall and laugh at them? Review for update to find out!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you Rienbauhcaher-sad shimmer taken by bad men. Shimmer cool. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl- glad you like fic Thank you Hoodoo-Bishop bad man that need sunglasses knocked off. Glad you like fic. Review or I no update!!!!

Chapter 19

Splinter hold Shimmer real tight and not want to let her go cause Bishop and Baxter and bad men still want to be mean to her and kidnap her and cut her up. He happy she have mind powers and pick men up and throw them cross room and laugh at them. Leo jealous cause mind power cooler than sword trick and splinter no want to see sword trick no more.

Bishop shove stupid sunglasses up face and smile mean.

"I have surprise for you." Bishop say.

"Surprise?" Splinter ask.

"I have person that not friend but he work with me cause he want Splinter and I want Shimmer so we get freak we want." Said Bishop.

"Who dat be?" ask Mike.

"He be Shredder." Say Bishop.

"Huh?" said Leo. He hear Bishop but he surprised.

"I said, he be Shredder." Said Bishop so Leo hear even though Leo hear just surprised.

"Shredder?" ask Raph. He hear Bishop say name but he surprised.

"Yes, Shredder." Said Bishop so Raph know it shredder even though raph just surprised.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"Cause, he bad man too and he make deal with me." Say Bishop.

"Why you do that?" ask splinter.

"cause, he bad man too and he make deal with me." Say Bishop cause splinter not understand.

"Figures." Said Don and he smart so he understand words.

"That correct." Say Bishop and he no explain cause Don smart and understand words. Shadow figure come out of shadows and laugh evil.

"I shredder and I want splinter." Said shredder. Turtels make shock sound cause they no expect shredder there.

"I no want to go with you." Said splinter and shimmer look mad cause she no want daddy to go with bad man in shiny costume either.

"Too bad you come with me cause I want you to." Said shredder and he laugh evil and he move hand and that mean foot solders move and grab splinter. They grab splinter and he prisoner. Shimmer cry cause she sad and Bishop yell at bad men to grab shimmer and they grab shimmer from splinter cause he captured by foot solders and can't save her. Turtels stand there and not sure what to do but they sad to see splinter taken by shredder and stupid shiny armor and shimmer taken by bishop and stupid sunglasses.

End Chapter 19

Why shredder and bishop work together? What shredder want with splinter? Will shimmer save daddy? How come other bad guys no care about turtels? Review for next update!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you LeoTmntGirl-sad. Thank you Candy-Don smart. Thank you Amy-Lot happened. Glad you like. Thank you pinkfairylady-glad you like. Thank you Trillian4210-poor leo. He sad. Thank you Sinisstar-wow, lot of review and glad you like fic. Thank you Raphshell-hope you ok with breathing problem. Maybe you should go to hospitial. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-glad you enjoy. Review or I no update!!!!!!

Chapter 20

Splinter taken by shredder and shimmer sad to see daddy go. Shredder not sure why he want splinter. Splinter seem more attractive to him so he think splinter belong to him and he like him for wrong reasons.

"You be mine forever." Say shredder.

"No, I no belong to you." Said splinter.

"But I want you." Said shredder.

"why?" asked splinter.

"Cause. I don't know. You pretty I guess." Said shredder and if he not evil he might blush but he evil so he no blush.

"I rat. People no think rat pretty or cute." Said splinter. He not happy that shredder think he pretty. He want april to think he pretty cause he shampoo fur everyday and april like it when he use strawberry shampoo.

"you smell good. Like strawberry." Said shredder cause splinter use strawberry shampoo cause it smell good.

"I use strawberry shampoo on fur." Said splinter.

"Foot, steal strawberry shampoo." Shredder tell foot and he move hand and they go to store to steal strawberry shampoo. Foot disappear cause they ninja and ninja good at that.

"No steal strawberry shampoo! That wrong!" said splinter.

"I steal cause I shredder and I evil." Said shredder and he give evil laugh.

"I no use strawberry shampoo you no pay for." Said splinter. Shredder come up to splinter and pet fur and splinter no like getting petted.

"You have soft fur." Say shredder.

"I know. april like soft fur too. I use condishioner" Said splinter and he miss april and shimmer and turtels. He wonder if shimmer okay with bishop.

"How could I forget. You need condishioner too." Said shredder so he move hand and foot come to him.

"Foot, go steal strawberry condishioner for splinter." Said shredder and he move hand and foot disappear and they go to store and steal condishioner. Splinter wonder if he really need bath right now if shredder have foot steal shampoo and condishioner for him.

End of Chapter 20

Where foot go to get shampoo and condishioner? Shimmer okay? Turtels okay? April worried? Will splinter survive shredder's affection? Review for update!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you Rienbaeuchasor-shredder mean but he like strawberry. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-shredder weird. Thank you Raphshell-shampoo no cost money when stolen. Thank you HiddenBehindAFakeSmile-you have long name and glad you like fic. Review or I no update!!

Chapter 21

So Splinter have to take bath and shampoo and condishioner and smell like strawberries. Shimmer still with bad man with sunglasses and bad man who like to cut things.

She normally perfect and quiet and not make much noise but she upset and unhappy and not want to be there so she cry. She cry loud and be annoying cause she mad and upset.

"why she cry?" ask Bishop.

"Cause she not happy." Said Mike.

"What should I do?" ask Bishop.

"rock her, tell her bed time story, feed her, change diaper, be nice to her." Say raph

"there no button to push so she not cry?" said bishop. He bad man so he no want to be nice but he not like loud baby cry either.

"no button." Said don. Bishop hold loud shimmer and start rocking her but she still cry.

"someone get me diaper." Said bishop and bad men go to store to steal diaper.

"someone get me milk in bottle." Said bishop and bad men go to steal milk in bottle from baby.

"some one get me book to read." Said bishop and bad men go to steal book from store.

So she still cry while bishop wait for things to get here.

"if you let her go then she no cry no more and she be happy and you no hear noise." Say leo. Turtels were not captured cause bishop and shredder not care about kidnapping them so they just stand there and not do anything cause they think they captured but they not know that nobody care about them anymore.

"No. no want to. Want to study her." Said bishop

"what going on?" ask Baxter stockmen. He not like crying noises.

"she cry and not be quiet" said bishop.

"Why not just put duct tape on mouth and then she not be loud and save lot of trouble." Say Baxter stockmen.

"Why I not think of that?" said bishop and he not think of that cause he not smart and Baxter stockmen smart cause he csientist. So he put duct tape on her mouth and she not be able to cry loud no more and room get quieter.

"ah much better. You wrong turtels." Say bishop and he laugh evil. Then men come back with diaper and milk and book but they no hear cry no more.

"I come back with diaper." Say one bad man.

"I no need now." Say bishop but diaper stinky so he really do need.

"I come back with milk." Say second bad man.

"I no need now." Say bishop but shimmer hungry and she die and no fun to experiment on if she dead so he really do need.

"I come back with book." Say third bad man.

"I no need now." Say bishop but men get bored every night and need bedtime story so he really do need.

"okay." They all sound sad and leave room and cry.

End of Chapter 21

Will shimmer be okay? Will bad men get bedtime story? What shredder and splinter doing right now? Do we want to know? Turtles still hang around? Review for update to find out!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you Rienbaurchasur-I glad you think I good writer. Thank you LeoTMNTGirls-thanks. Trillian4210-Bishop stupid man. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-Bishop stupid man.

Chapter 22

So now shimmer have diaper changed and she get milk to drink and she read bedtime story and she get sleepy and she go to sleep and bad men get bed time story too.

The turtels are still there cause they still not have clue that nobody want to kidnap them and Bishop want to get rid of them cause he sleepy and want to go to bed.

Bishop give fake yawn.

"Well it late. Time for bed. You should go home now." Said Bishop but turtels still worried about shimmer and they not want to go home.

"But what bout shimmer?" asked Leo. Turtels not get clue from Bishop that they should go home now.

"No worry about shimmer. She not your problem no more. Go home." Said Bishop.

"but shimmer our sister." Said raph.

"so what? she expermant now. So go home." Said Bishop.

"April be sad if we no bring shimmer home." Said Don.

"she get over and have nother kid. Go home." Said Bishop.

"But splinter not be happy if we not rescue shimmer." Said Mike.

"splinter captured by shredder and he have own problems now. Go home." Said Bishop.

"you no have blankets or sleeping bags or pillows or teddy bear so we stay night and fight more tomorrow?" ask Leo.

"No, I no have room for you. Go home." Said Bishop.

"How come bad men get bed time story and shimmer get bed time story but we not get bed time story." Asked raph.

"Cause, you no need bedtime story. Go home." Said Bishop.

"I hungry. You got food we could eat?" ask Don.

"No food for you! Go home!" said Bishop. Even at night he wear sunglasses.

"I thirsty. Can I have glass of milk?" ask Mike.

"no milk. Go home and drink milk." Said Bishop.

"I need potty real bad." Said Leo.

"Gah!! Get out! Go home!!" Bishop say and turtels finally get clue and they leave and they sad and they want bedtime story and food and blanket and teddy bear and milk and potty.

End of Chapter 22

Will turtels get bedtime story and food and blanket and teddy bear and milk and potty at home? Splinter and shredder have good night? Shimmer good sleeper at night? Bishop ever take stupid sunglasses off when he sleep? Why bishop so mean and not let turtels sleepover?


	23. Chapter 23

Aska have different chapter 23 up but it too bad for some people so I take down. I update with different chapter instead cause Aska too lazy to change rating. If you want missing chapter then you PM Aska and she send to you. Aska not up rating just cause Splinter have bad day. That selfish of splinter. I think people not want to know what happen to Splinter. Shredder mean and weird. It now become chapter 22 and a half.

Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-turtels have to go hom cause Bishop mean man. Thank you Raphshell-yeah Bishop mean man with stupid sunglasses. Thank you Rienbaesucher-Glad you like story. Bishop want to sleep so he tell turtels to go home. Shredder weird and mean so you not laugh. Thank you Trillian4210- splinter not happy. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-Bishop weird mean man. Shredder also weird mean man. Thank you Sinisstar-splinter not happy. Thank you kittykat63093-glad you like. Thank you Candy-glad to see you still reading. Thank you Paranoid Puppy-you should sit back in seat so you no fall off.

Chapter 23

April go to bed and feel weird cause splinter not in bed with her and she not have to tuck shimmer in. It quiet in house and she not feel presents of cute baby girl sleeping in crib. She walk around and feel sad and lonely every night and then go to bed.

Next morning she have visitors at door. knocking on door heard.

"I coming." said April. She really hope it splinter and shimmer. She open door and it not splinter and shimmer. she sad.

"Hi, you not splinter and shimmer." April say and shut door on person.

"you have package." say person through door. She open door.

"oh okay." she say. It mailman and he has package for her. so she sign for it and take package.

"Thank you." April say and she slam door. She open package and it from sister. she send cute toys for shimmer and she sad again. Knock on door again. She think maybe it another package but she hope is shimmer and splinter. She open door.

"You not shimmer and splinter." April say and shut door. 

"It us April." say Leo through door.

"Who us?" say April. Since splinter and shimmer gone she trust noone.

"Leo, Raph, Mike, and Don." said Leo. April know name sound familar but she not member where she heard them.

"How I know you?" ask april.

"We ninja turtels. Remember?" say Raph.

"Turtels? um...nope." said april.

"you not remember green friends?" ask Don.

"Green. nope." say April.

"We Splinter's sons and shimmer's older brothers." said Mike. April know Splinter and Shimmer name!

"I know Splinter and Shimmer. How you know them?" ask April.

"We related to them." said Leo. April finally remember and she open door.

"It not good time right now. Shimmer and splinter gone." said April.

"We know where they at and we want to tell you that we go get them back." say Raph.

"Oh you so nice and you not even know me well." say april. leo sad cause she probably not care about sword trick. Mike sad cause she probably not want to eat food he cook. Don sad cause she not care about his toys no more. raph sad cause he always angry about stuff so he should be sad too.

End chapter 23

Will april remember turtels better after she get shimmer and splinter back? will turtels beable to get shimmer and splinter back? what bishop and bad men and shimmer eat for breakfast? Are we invited if food good? Review for update!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you Rene-You no tell Aska what to do. Aska do what she want to do. It true. noone want to see leo sword trick. Thank you Raphshell-april tromotized so she no member. side fic not bout turtels so they easy to forget. Thank you Swallowraven-I dizzy from all the circles you drew. Thank you Paranoid Puppy-turtels forgetable. splinter better. Review or I no update!

Chapter 24

Turtels left april's apartment and she pretty much kick them out cause they strangers and she not know them well and they might steal china or wallet or painting or something. They go back to Bishop's and knock on his door and bad men answer and they look happy.

"Hi, we come back and we want to fight some more." say Leo.

"Oh, ok." say bad man and he open door and let turtels in. Lab smell like pancakes so they must have had pancakes for breakfast. turtels sad cause all they eat was cereal on pizza for breafast.

"Hey, turtels, what's up?" ask bishop and he look in better mood and like he got sleep. He wear apron that say kiss the chef. he must of made pancakes.

"Got any pancakes left?" ask Raph.

"no pancakes all gone." say bishop. Turtels sad cause they hungry.

"Can we have shimmer back now?" ask Mike.

"No, she mine now." Shimmer giggling on floor and she happy.

"You use mind powers on her? She look happy." say Don.

"She like pancake." say Bishop and he shrug and take apron off.

"So you use evil pancake powers gainst her and now she behave and she happy and if we try to take her she get mad?" ask Leo.

"Maybe." said Bishop. He like to play hard to get. Don test theory and pick up shimmer and she not cry though.

"Hmm..well she just happy." say don.

"So powers make her happy all time?" ask raph.

"Maybe." said Bishop. He tired of game and walk away. Baxter come out and he have sharp things he want to show off to bad men. They shiny and sharp and look like they hurt. They gather round and look at them.

"Can I touch it?" ask one of bad men.

"Sure, you touch." say Baxter. Bad man touch sharp end and it hurt and his finger bleed.

"ow." he say.

"I say you touch but not that you shouldn't" Baxter say and he laugh evil.

"What you use sharpy pretty toys for?" ask nother bad man.

"I want to cut up shimmer with them." Baxter say. This trigger happy pancake mind effect to turn off and shimmer cry. she not want to get cut up. Don put shimmer down instead of protecting her cause she loud and he know nothing about baby.

"No." say Leo.

End of Chapter 24

You hungry for pancakes? shimmer not like sharp shiny things? Leo like sharp shiny things? Where bishop go? How bad man doing with bad cut? Review for update!


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you Raphshell-glad fic make you happy and pancake good. Thank you LeoTMNTGirl-food good. Thank you Mica-not sure what kind of pancake Bishop make but they good. Fic getting close to done but Aska start new fic called Jaded. Should read. Review or I no update!!

Chapter 25

Shimmer cry and cry and cry and some of bad men cover ears cause it sound really bad. Then shimmer throw men against wall cross room and they hurt and not be able to do anything and she cry more and turtels grab her and they start run out of lab. Bishop frown cause he not happy.

Bad men that not thrown gainst was try to go after her but then they also get thrown gainst wall. They all in big pile and Baxter decide to hide with sharp toy and bishop stand there not happy.

"We go now." Say Leo and they find door and hallway and run. Bishop start chase after them himself since bad men in pile.

"Come back." Bishop say and shimmer look back at him and she cry and knock stupid sunglasses off face!! He not happy bout that and then she throw him against wall and he in pile in men even though they in different room.

"We almost free." Say raph and they follow exit sign and they out of lab. Even though they left lab many times now they still lost and have hard time finding way out with signs that tell them how to get out. Shimmer stop crying once they out.

"There now we out and free and shimmer saved." Say Mike and he look at shimmer and she look constupated. She not look happy and her face all scrunch up and she still look upset even though she not cry no more.

"Shimmer safe but splinter still captured by shredder and who know what he doing to him." Don say.

"So we better go save him to and then shimmer be happy again." say Leo. So they go to foot tower to save shredder.

"Shouldn't we take shimmer home back to april and she be safe?" ask mike.

"No she help save herself so we need her to save splinter." Say raph.

"april be happy if both splinter and shimmer back home stead of just shimmer home." Say don.

"yeah, she not look happy but I no think we have to change diaper." Say leo. He glad cause he not want to.

"Turtle power!" say mike.

"it ninja time!" say don.

"let kick shell." Say raph.

"Go us!" say leo and other turtels look at him weird and go towards tower.

End of Chapter 25

Will turtels save splinter? Will shimmer save splinter? Splinter okay with shredder? Shredder be mad when turtels and shimmer come over? Did he make pancake for splinter and foot? Review for update!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you Reinbauschesir- Bishop bad man. Glad he get sunglasses knocked off. Thank you Raphshell-Turtel Power. Thank you Trillian4210l-Icky spoon. Pancake good. Thank you Mica- lab confusing. Aska take nother break but she back so she can finish fic soon. Review or I no update!!

Chapter 26

Turtels in front of tower now and they not try to figure out how to break into tower so they rescue daddy and get out of there and go home and see april but she probably not let them in cause she not know them anymore.

"How we get into Tower?" ask Raph.

"Not sure." Say Leo. It hard to member how they got in before even though they there few months ago.

"I walk into front door." Say Don and he walk into door and it hit him in face.

"What you do that for?"ask Mike.

"ow. I forgot to open door" Don say. Don try to open door but it locked.

"Maybe rope work." Say Mike and he throw rope at tower and it hit against side and then fall down on ground.

"Why you do that?" ask Don.

"I thought rope would go higher and stick to tower but it not." Mike say and he look sad and rope be sad if it could too.

"I break into window." Say Raph and he take foam bat out of nowhere cause he never carry it but other turtels no question where foam bat come from and he hit window but it no break.

"Why you do that?" ask Leo.

"Cause window sposed to break." Said Raph and he pout.

"why not ring doorbell?" say Leo and he look for doorbell but there no doorbell so plan not work.

"Why you do that?" ask Raph.

"Cause it should have doorbell and I like sound doorbell make..ding dong." Leo say and he sad cause he not get to hear ding dong noise that make him happy and he wish sewer had ding dong.

"Where Shimmer?" ask Mike and turtels realize one of them was carrying her but they not member which one was and she gone now and they not know where she is.

"I though you had her." Said Leo.

"No, I thought Don had her." Said Mike.

"No I thought Raph had her." Said Don.

"No I thought Leo had her." Said Raph.

"No I though Mike had her." Said Leo and argument continue until door open and turtels turn to see shimmer there and she giggle and she opened door with her mind. They all smile.

"Let's go." Said Raph.

"Ok!!" said Mike.

"La la la.." Don said and he skip into door.

"Nyar!!" yelled Leo. They all look at him and shrug and give him weird look and they walk into tower.

End of Chapter 26

Will they find splinter? Which turtle hold shimmer now? Rope still sad? Shredder not like them coming over? Will shredder have clean enough place? Review for update!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you Reinbauschesir-everyone want to hold shimmer. Thank you Raphshell-Don smart but door smarter…nyar. Thank you Trillian4210-maybe you should go to hospitial if eyes bleeding. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-you should be careful and not fall off chair. Thank you Mica- I love Splinter. Review or I no update!!

Chapter 27

So turtels inside tower now and they wander round and bump into walls and get lost in basement and see foot siolders here and there and fight them and they sad cause they no match for turtels and then they see Hun and Karia and they fight lots cause they not get along very well and they walk around more for four hours and still not find shredder and they decide to go home cause they get sleepy and decide to try foot tower again another day.

"Okay, now let's go get shredder!!" say Leo.

"Okie." Say shimmer and they all look at shimmer and they surprise cause she can talk.

"Aww she so cute." Say raph.

"Raf." She say and even spelling of his name cute.

"Aww she so cute." Say Mike.

"Mickey." She say and they think it cute she think Mike mouse from Disney.

"Aww she so cute." Say Leo.

"Leon." Say shimmer and he get new nickname that include the letter n.

"Aww she so cute." Say Don.

"Donna." Say Shimmer and Don girl now.

So they spent the whole day finding other cute ways shimmer say things and forget all about splinter and shredder and how mad april probably be cause they have shimmer and she may have called the police by now.

"gosh. I know we have something we need to do." Say Leo and he forget speech he made hours ago about rescuing splinter and shredder never get away with this.

"I no member either." Say raph and he confused because he could not remember if great speech made him mad and yell.

"Must not have been important." Said Mike and he usually not remember what Leo say anyway.

"Probably can wait till tomorrow." Say Don and he not care and go to lab and do stuff with machines and chemicals and computers and solve world hunger and invent stuff noone else think of and somehow have equipment worth millions of dollars.

Turtels go to bed and they wake up and member splinter.

"Let's go!" said Leo and he point sword toward door and turtels look at door and confused cause they not understand what he want.

"Um..turtel power?" Leo say.

"Ohhh.." they say together and they run through door and through sewers for awhile and get back to foot tower and start over trying to find way through.

End of Chapter 27

Will turtels rescue splinter? Police looking for turtels and shimmer? April mad? Shimmer new names for turtels better? Review for update!!


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you Rienboechoser- glad you like fic and it favorite. Shimmer cool. Thank you Trillian4210- Leo not make good speech. Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi- I update cause you review. Thank you Mica-Don smart. Review or I no update!!

Chapter 28

They go back to foot tower and karia and Hun happy to see turtels again fight with them some more and they wander around tower and get lost and put lot of foot in pile and knock down karia and hun and then they finally find shredder and he look bored and wonder where they be.

"Hi turtels." Say shredder and he look relaxed and he have robe on over spiky armor.

"Shredder!!" They all yell at once cause even though they in foot tower they shocked to see shredder and they think outfit stupid but comfertble.

"Ow. You yell loud and make ears hurt." Say shredder.

"Sorry."say Mike in quieter voice.

"We have come to rescue splinter." Say Leo.

"Ah but what if he not want to be rescued and he happy here and you waste time." Say shredder and turtels never think about it. Maybe splinter like strawberry shampoo and grooming treatment. Maybe shredder have waffles for breakfast every day and turtels never knew waffles splinter favorite food.

"Well maybe he not like you and he like april better." Yell raph and he point sigh at shredder cause he feel angry all of a sudden and he hate waffles cause cereal much cooler and better.

"I make him like me." Say shredder.

"You can't do that!" say Don and he want to see splinter for proof so he know he okay and safe and happy like shredder say.

"Sure I can. I's evil." Said shredder and turtels could not argue with that.

"Where splinter?" ask Leo.

"I not tell." Say shredder.

"Oh." Said Mike and he look really sad and disappointed cause they come all that way and shredder not even let them see splinter. The turn around to leave cause they defeated and they hear noise from behind. They turn around.

Shredder thrown against wall!! Shimmer not give up and she one who throw bad man shredder against wall and it knock him hard.

"Ow. I hurt. You defeat me." Say shredder and he fall asleep and take nap.

"Yay. Shimmer did it!" say Leo. Shimmer giggle and she use mind to open door that shredder guard where he keep splinter. They enter room and there splinter and he tied up and they try to untie him but ropes too hard to untie and shimmer use powers and untie splinter and he free.

"Shimmer!!" splinter happily and he pick her up and hug her and he happy to see her. Other turtels watch with smile and they hope splinter pick them up too and hug and be happy to see them but he not do and he not notice them.

"Splinter so glad you safe." Say raph and splinter finally look at turtels.

"I not notice you here. You come with shimmer to rescue me?" say splinter.

"Yeah and good thing we brought shimmer along." Said Leo. Splinter confused cause he not understand since shimmer one that did all the work. It now count in his mind that turtels put karia, hun, and 120 foot in pile.

"Let's go home." Say splinter.

"Oh boy." Say Mike.

"I talking to shimmer." Said splinter.

End of chapter 28

Will turtels get to celerbrate with splinter and april and shimmer? Shimmer good ninja? Shredder wake up later sad cause splinter gone? How many more chapter you think left? Review for update!!


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you Trillian4210-Shredder bad man who hard to defeat. Aska sorry she away from internet for awhile cause she move but she have net again so she can finish fic. Remember, review or I no update!

Chapter 29

So turtels and splinter and shimmer go home to april and she let splinter and shimmer in but thank turtles outside of door but still not want to let them in. So turtels go home and be sad cause splinter no want to see them and he got shimmer and they miss shimmer and april not member them and they just really sad.

"Thank you for helping save shimmer and splinter." Said April at the door.

"Actually Shimmer save me and herself so you not really need to thank them." Said Splinter from inside where turtels not allowed to be.

"Oh then um have a nice day." Said April and she slam door in turtels face.

"Splinter no love us anymore." Say Leo and he sad cause he have lots of sword tricks he not be able to show anyone. He show Raph but he punch him in arm and it hurt lots.

"April not remember us and not let us hang out at apartment no more." Say Mike and he sad that April not like them anymore. They walk back to home in sewers and be sad and not hear from splinter and april and shimmer no more.

One day Casey show up again at turtels home and Leo draw swords cause they had bad thing happen with him last time.

"I thought I told you to go and never come back because you mean to April." Said Leo.

"I sorry. I was wrong and I just want April to forgive me. I miss you guys." Said Casey and turtels glad to see Casey again cause they miss him and lonely without Daddy or sister or April.

"We forgive you." Say Mike and they do group hug that feel real good and Casey happy to be back and living in stinky sewers with turtels again. They forget what bad things he do and not care anymore cause he like sword tricks and food and fighting and he stranger to April too.

Shimmer come over one day on her own and they not know why she come. She giggle and call for all them.

"Leon…Mickey…Raf...Donna" say shimmer and she want to be picked up.

"I guess she miss us." Say Raf. Casey make pancakes for breakfast so maybe she come for those.

"You like pancakes shimmer?" ask Don. Shimmer nod and giggle and happy cause she really like pancakes. They eat and be happy and play with sister.

April worried cause shimmer out of her sight for one second and she gone.

"I hope she no get kidnapped again." she tell splinter and they both worried. Ten hours pass and turtels think maybe just maybe April and Splinter worried about shimmer so they think they should call them and let them know.

"It late at night though so it rude to call. We can wait until tomorrow." Say Leo and other turtels agree this is a good idea.

We could just go over there and drop her off and I can say sorry to April so she not mad at me no more." Say Casey.

April and Splinter not sleep that night and call police to give missing child report. Police suspect them since they too lazy to do police work so they go to cop place and have to get questioned lots.

End of Chapter 29

Next chapter will be the last chapter then fic over!! Will Splinter and April get Shimmer back? Will April forgive Casey? Shimmer cute troublemaker? Should Aska write sequel? Review for update!


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you Mikey's Kunoichi-glad you think Aska smart. Thank you Trillian 4210-Shimmer smart and pretty and perfect and everybody want to be like her so she will be president of galaxy because she cool and neat and do good job at that.

This is last chapter. Aska would like to thank all of her reviewers and readers. Thank you. Aska continue to write on her other fic: Jaded.

Chapter 30

Next morning turtels and Casey and shimmer set out for April and Splinter's apartment and they get there and nobody there yet but shimmer open door with powers and let them in and they go in and they sit there and wait.

"April redecorate." Say Mike. He notice since he not get to be in apartment for long time.

"Where you think they go, shopping?" ask Leo. They wait there and wait there and wait there and fall asleep on couch and they finally arrive back at house.

"Shimmer!!" yell April and she happy and she pick up shimmer and hug her and kiss her and notice strangers in house.

"Shimmer!!" yell Splinter and he happy and he take shimmer from April and hug her and kiss her and notice turtels and Casey on couch.

"What you guys do here?" ask Splinter.

"Shimmer showed up at our place, and she not want to go home." Explain Don.

"Oh. Why you not call?" ask April. She had changed phone number so they couldn't call even if they wanted to.

"She seem happy and we have fun and it get late." Say Raph. The phone rings.

"Hi, this is April." Says April. It police on the phone.

"We still not find shimmer. We have to arrest you cause you kidnap her." Say police person on phone.

"Oh Shimmer come back home now so we not need you to look anymore" say April.

"Oh, that good news. Okay Bye." Say police person on phone. He sad cause he got shiny new handcuff he want to use and now he not get to use them cause april and splinter innocent.

"Okay bye." Say April.

"Who that?" ask Splinter.

"It police." Say April.

"Oh okay." Say Splinter.

"You call police?" ask Mike.

"Yeah, we worried about shimmer." Say April.

"I sorry April." Say Casey.

"Who you?" ask April.

"I Casey. I used to be your boyfriend and lived with you." Said Casey.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Say April.

"So you forgive me for being jerk?" ask Casey.

"I guess, whatever." Say April and she still not really remember who he be.

"Well I guess everything back to normal now." Say Splinter and Shimmer giggle cause she happy.

"What you guys still doing here?" ask April. She want strange people out of house.

"Yeah, it time for you to go now." Say Splinter. Splinter and April shove turtels and Casey out the door and they slam door shut.

"Guess we go home now." Say Leo.

"Yeah." Say Raph.

"I have inventions to work on." Say Don.

"I want to bake a cake." Say Mike.

"I want beer." Say Casey. The turtels and Casey go home and go on with lives. Splinter and April and Shimmer stay home because they already home and they go on with lives.

Shimmer grow up to be beautiful, furry, perfect, supermodel, princess, ruler of the galaxy, cupcake chef extradranaire , Pancake master, Olympic gold medallist, doctor, lawyer, the girl every guy and girl wants, Nobel peace prize winner, saver of the planet, spokesperson for Nair, housewife, mother of three, sister of turtels, and daughter of Splinter and April of course. There are more but there no room to list all the awesome things Shimmer do with life.

End of Chapter 30

The End

Well fic done now! Aska happy people read. Want sequel? No, didn't think so.

Also I'd like to thank those people that stuck through with this fic all the way to the end. If you haven't guessed this by now, yes, this fic was bad on purpose. It started out as something that I never expected would be popular or would get so many reviews. I only wrote it for fun, as a message to those bad fic writers out there, and I was curious to how people would react to such a bad fic. This is my secondary penname, one that I've been using for bad fics. I also go by the name Mandy (of course bad fics can be found there as well…I'm not the bestest writer). Most people seem to know that though. I'm glad I could make people laugh. Takes a bow. Thanks everybody!


End file.
